A mobile communication device, such as a “flip phone” or “clamshell” type handheld mobile communication device, may have a linked end and an opposite free end. A flip phone device may include at least a first body member and a second body member which are coupled together at the linked end by a hinge or connecting mechanism such that the device can move between a closed position and an opened position. The first and second body members are commonly referred to as lid and base members respectively.
The lid and base members may commonly include a graphical display and keyboard respectively. The graphical display and keyboard can be on respective inner surfaces of the lid and base members. In the closed position, the inner surfaces of the lid and base members may be adjacent and not accessible to a user of the device. In the opened position, the inner surfaces may be accessible, and the graphical display and keyboard may, therefore, also be accessible to a user of the device.
Typically, a user of a conventional flip phone device must insert a thumb/finger between the two housings of the device to pry it open. Opening a device in this fashion can be difficult for some users to do conveniently while holding the phone in one hand. A user may need to temporarily loosen or release their grip on the device in order to use a thumb or fingers to pry open the device. A poorly gripped device could be dropped causing damage. Some conventional flip phone devices implement push buttons on the phone which initiate opening the device when pushed. Some push button configurations may also require a user to use their thumb and/or to temporarily loosen or release their grip to activate the push button.